deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 44 of 50: Swg66 (Cadwalader) v Drayco90 (Austonio)
Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Welsh Great Captain Attacking Austonio Machete Michelangelo "Drayco90" Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The batshit insane general Prologue Christian Kenway walks through the hallway, aspis and a quickly-emptying flask of vodka in hand. Turning the corner, he sees the woman he’s supposed to fight. Taking another swig of the gotrut, he puts the flask back on his belt and draws out his gladius. As he steps forward, the room shifts to a circular arena, with ten doors around the edges, each with a symbol. Five of the doors are badly burned and cracked, though still closed, and enough so that the symbols on them are impossible to make out. The one straight in front of him, the symbol was a horizontal sword with a circle around the hilt, started to glow a dark purple. The door opens, and the woman steps out. She lifts her arms up, surrounded by a glowing white light. Immediately after it fades, she draws her Katana and strikes out. Kenway blocks the blow with his shield, seeing some sort of magical light in the air as he feels himself being lifted and thrown into the ground, and then divebombed. Retreating after the blow, she gestures and the area around him appears a darkish purple and black for a few seconds, and he feels some of his life seep away. Dazed, weakened, and drunk, he hasn’t even had the chance to act yet. Seeing her charging forward, he crouches behind his shield and holds his gladius in front of him. He feels a shock on his weapon arm, but no other pain. Glancing from behind his shield, he sees that the woman had impaled herself on his gladius. Withdrawing the sword, he sees that his only exit is the way he came. He walks out, slightly unsteady, back to the area the generals are supposed to be confined. The room fades into a hallway, ending in a single door. A featureless humanoid walks out, seemingly from the wall, and stands in front of it. A man in a hooded red cloak does so as well. Passing his hand through the being, it shifts to resemble a Blonde man in a green tunic, with a sword sheathed on his back and a shield resting on top of it. “I hope I don’t need to intervene as much this time…” Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born to a Welsh Noble family, Cadwalader was been taught in the art of war for most of his life. At a young age he was taught both the mental and physical aspect of war. While considered a excellent warrior in his own right, his true skill's lie in strategy, tatics and his knowledge of war, having long been facinated in the the history of war. A diligent student he spend a great deal of time studying the strategy and tatics from Hisotry greatest Warriors. When he came of age he first served a Cavelry Comanmder in his father's army, over the years he rose threw the ranks until he eventully took command of his father's army when he retired. A Patriot in the purest sense of the word, he fights for his country above all other things. As a result he is more than willing to resort to "dirty" tatics in seiges and open warfare in order to win, and is quick to adpat to situation and is considered highly inovative in battle. While having a long string of wins, he does have a few loses, but ever the student, he's learned from past mistakes. Known for his temper, he is exceptioanlly brutal to those who anger him. His men are loyal to him having served first with him, then under him, most either having known him sense he started fighting in his father's army, or have family relations to those who have. |-| General's Armament = Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Siege Weaponry: All units are armored plated rivited mail, steel bracers and greves, with steel corintheian helmet 4 18 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. 3 men on each cannon, secondary weapon war hammers and round Saxon sheild. 1 Trebuchet launching large rocks, jars of Greek Fire, living captives, dead bodys and the bodily Waste from the camp. 10 men on team, armed with Scottish broad sword and Targe shield with spike 1 Battering ram, Large tree and large metel cap. Ram and men protected by wood panels covering side and top, guards from arrows and dropping rocks. 20 men on team, armed with Hoplon sheild and short sword 2 Seige Towers, pushed by work horses under wooden canopys to protect against arrows 20 men per tower armed with tower sheild and Falcata swords 2 Sappers teams 15 men per team, armed with short sword and Targe sheilds with spikes. 1 Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: War Hammer Horse armor: Plate Supply Lines: Attack defender's: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Heacy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning Star Mace Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry wearing Locira Plumata style plated mail Specialized Weapon: Compiste recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavalry saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail 70 black painted "Night Raiders" foot soldiers waring riveted mail Hauberk Specilied Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary: Goedendag Defend my own: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Havy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning star style flail Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry Locria Plumata stle plated mail, greves and bracers with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Composite recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavelry Saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: warhammer Horse armor: Plate Shock Troops 4000 total shock troops, used to rush in any breaks in the enemys defense (This includes breaks in the Wall, go up seige towers or other openings. Men are broken up into 4 divisions, which are in turn broken up into 2 sub-divisions of 500 men each. First Divison Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook, and pike spear head( Secondary Weapon: Buckler and War Hammer (Hammer head, Pike tip and Bill) 1st Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Long sword and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: English Warhammer and Saxonsheild Second Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: PoleAxe (Axe head, Hammmer, and pike spear head) Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Hand axe(axe head and Bill) 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Kopis and Steel plated Targe Secondary Weapon: Flanged Mace and Steel Plated Targe Third Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Flanged Mace and Kite sheild Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Kite Shield 3rd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Claymore sword Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Basket hilt broad sword Fourth Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet helmet Specialized weapon: Bill (hook blade and pike tip) Secondary Weapon: Longsword and buckler 4th Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Warhammer (Hammer head, spike bill and pike tip) Infantry 2000 Infantry divided into 2 Divisions and then divided into 2 sub divsions. First Division Armor: Rivited Plated Mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild 1st division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild Second Division Armor: Rivited Plate Mail, Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Pike Secondary Weapon: Steel Long Kopesh and Targe 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook and pike head) Secondary Weapon:Warhammer (hammer head, bill, Pike) and Targe Longbowman 1550 Total Longbowman, armed with English Longbows. Bowmen are are all Highly trained and have a lifetime for practice with there bows. They fire a varity of Bodkingead, broad heads, Flaming arrows, and poision arrows tips, Broken into two divisions. Reserves 756 Total Reserve units Armor: Rivited Plated Mail Hauberk with Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Reserve Commander Armor: Full articulated plate with rivited mail and Specialized weapon Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Support 500 men producing Iron ball shot, Greek Fire and Arrows. 2 High Marshalls wearing Locria Plumata Specialized weapon: Falacata and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Mace 10 General's Guard wearing full plate over rivited mail and Armet Helmet Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield Secondary Weapon: Bearded Hand axe and Kite Shield 1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over rivited mail with Steel skull cap Specialized weapon: Longsword and Aspis sheild Secondary Weapon:hand axe and tower Shield Strategy Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own Somtimes will allow tainted supplys into enemy fort (Posioned Water, Spoiled meat, anything that will make the enmy sick.) Harass defenders on walls with Longbowmen Longbowmen fire vollys of flaming arrows into enemy fort Launch any enemies lving or dead over the wall with trebuchets, as well as all human waste from the camp (Urine, Feces, severd body part ect.) When dead are unavailable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get Towers on the the wall Shock Troops are used in critical junctures,as diversions and to rush in any breaks in enemy defense, using heavy arming and large numbers to over run the enemy Infantry used to follw up shock troops to mop up any survivors General's Guard protects the general, High Marshalls are given command during large periods of activity. Leads from a few ranks behind the front. Reserve is put in where needed Sapper Teams perform a varity of task such as tunneling under Walls to either sneak in, or more likly destroy the walls. Secondary Sapping Team functions as general sappers, doing a varity of tasked to weaken enemy defense, but will work in shifts with primary team to insure constant work on sapping efforts. Defender |-| Symbol = |-| Bio = Shit's crazy, bro. |-| General's Armament = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers. 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Battle Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5, if not subject to a counter-argument. The arguments must be logical to count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 3 Months, 30 Days, 18 Hours. Cadwalader Owain Jones lounges in his tent, somewhat bored. His men had intercepted nearly seven thousand enemy deserters over the past few months, and his foe had presented nothing in the way of active defenses; the only casualty was a man thrown from his horse. He was about to get up and order an attack when one of the enemy walked in, under heavy guard. It was the enemy commander, wrapped in chains; it seems they surrendered without a fight. Statistics: *Total Time:3 Months, 30 Days, 20 Hours, 50 Minutes *Losses: 7,501 **Cadwalader: 1 **Austonio: 7,500 Category:Blog posts